


Gretchen's New Crown

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Gretchen's New Crown [1]
Category: Camp Lakebottom
Genre: Cute, Flower Crowns, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before the events of Camp Lakebottom, Gretchen befriends a girl who lost a beauty pageant to Suzi.





	Gretchen's New Crown

Gretchen was practicing her karate skills to calm herself.

But she hears a soft voice

"Hello"

Gretchen screamed and jump in fright.

It was a girl around her age with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white dress, a pink flower crown and black flat shoes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alicia what's yours"

"Gretchen"

They have fun together like watching Mexican Horror movies, dancing to music, singing karaoke and surfing.

Gretchen walked into her mansion, walked up the stairs and went to her room.

But Gretchen saws a present and picked it up.

"To Gretchen from Alicia"

Gretchen opens a present revealing a red flower crown.

Gretchen's eyes were filled with sparkles.

Gretchen puts on a flower crown.

Gretchen whispered "Thank you Alicia"


End file.
